Under the Mistletoe (Chris1703 Style)
A Christmas Pokemon Song of Max Goof and ???? Lyrics: * Max Goof: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Roxanne: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Roxanne: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Max Goof: Now there's a crowd at the party * Tammy: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Roxxane: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Max Goof: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Max Goof: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Roxxane: Hi, Max. * Max Goof: Oh. Hi, Roxxane. * Roxxane: Great party, huh? * Max Goof: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Roxxane: Hey, did you see Nurse Joy? * Max Goof: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Chip. * Roxxane: Maybe not. * Max Goof: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Roxxane: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Max Goof: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Roxxane: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Max Goof: Before the night is through * Roxxane: (Before the night is through) * Max Goof: There's something very special that * Roxxane: (There's something very special that) * Max Goof: I'd like to say to you * Roxxane: (I'd like to say to you) * Max Goof: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Max Goof: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Roxxane: There a crowd at the party * Max Goof: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Roxxane: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Max Goof: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Roxxane: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Max Goof: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Roxxane: Hi, Dale. Did you get something to eat? * Max Goof: Uh, yeah. * Roxxane: Um, Max. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Max Goof: Huh? Waaa! * Roxxane: Max! Where are you going? * Max Goof: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Roxxane: You just got some cookies! * Max Goof: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Roxxane: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Max Goof: Come on, Pikachu! * Roxaane: Dale, look out for the... * Max Goof: Waaa! * Roxanne: Never mind. Characters: * Max Goof * Pikachu